What once happened in Comic-con
by Nordic Possession
Summary: Norman Reedus/Reader fluff fan fiction.


In fact, Comic-Con was a rare event in Europe, and I really did not expect, that it would take place just around where I live. Actually nothing like that ever happens around here.  
I figured out, that it would start at the end of the week, so had to waiting for another four days. As far as I know, Comic-Con wouldn't be that big of an event. There'd be The Walking Dead, Sherlock, Supernatural, so far I've seen from posters. With the thought of, that I could possibly see Benedict Cumberbatch and Norman Reedus in real, l ran to purchase tickets, and as soon as I got it, I started to jump of joy like a mad person.

I was always updated with latest news about the actors coming to town and etc. But to my disaster; Norman would arrive only on Thursday evening, just one day before Comic-con. So he could only be seen during Comic-con, and two great friends of mine would go there with me: Simon and Jessica.

Thursday evening. I was laying on my cozy, warm bed, stared at the ceiling and couldn't sleep. I thought too much about tomorrow. Comic-con was scheduled in Kaunas, where I live.  
No matter how unintentional I would wake up. I want to be there early enough to spectate the opening in time.  
Jessica would go with me, and Simon would then join later.

I stood perhaps half an hour at the closet without knowing what to wear. Eventually, I pulled out a sleeveless, black and white striped shirt and red some pants. Quickly, I got it on, got the makeup fixed, pulled red-black boots on and left.  
Later on, I met Jessica in the center. Chattingly we went to the place, where Comic-Con occurred. It took place in our main arena, and there was one hell of a lot of people.  
- Oh gods! - Jessica groaned. - I can't believe, that so many people are here. I don't think, that we will get any closer to the entrance.  
- We will, - I said, and began to stomp our way through the crowd. Well, this morning wasn't as hot as now. Otherwise it would be difficult to endure, and from time to time I met familiar faces.

Within an hour we got close to the entrance. I never really liked things such as equalization and similarity, because the number of people was completely exhausting. During the opening music we all got the chance to walk in.

Good that we were one of those in the first row. We were able to quickly buy what we wanted. After a couple of hours, Sherlock would soon enter the con, and therefore I had to leave Jessica for a moment. I asked her to stand by and wait for Simon, and when he eventually arrived they'd wait for me. Later on I found out, that Simon surprisingly decided to go along with us to the TWD-section.  
After I'd been seeing Sherlock, I was all happy and smiling!

Time went amazingly fast. As long as we kept walking around together at the con, looking at different things here and there, a few hours would quickly pass, and they had to, since the TWD-show started in the evening and after that Fan Expo.

Simon was wondering, how I would react, when I'd see Norman on a few meters distance from me. I told him, that he'll soon find out. Simon though still had to play his role, which would change my experience. I don't know what he'll come up with yet.  
Anyways, Jessica as always came out ahead of time. For a short moment, Simon and I stayed, waited and was suddenly alone without Jessica. We both went for a sit in _Vero__Cafe_*. The crowd of people increased. I didn't expect, that Lithuania could be this filled with comic book-series and this many fans!

Finally!  
I eagerly ran to occupy the first seats. The entire place got filled up pretty quickly. I waved at my friends, sat down and took out the camera from my bag and took a look around the now complete stuffed up hall.  
Norman, as always, seemed to be so obliviously free, even with the phones filming or photographing. I captured a few good shots myself.  
A few seconds, maybe a minute, I completely gazed at Norman. He "caught" me gazing at him and smiled right back at me. I started blushing.  
Anyways, it is very pity, that I did not get the chance to ask Norman concern questions. Too many had been wanting, and one and a half hours passed very meaningful and cheerful.

And now Fan Expo!  
- You all blushed, - Simon noticed.  
- Well, no shit Sherlock, - I laughed. - Okay. Hurry up, 'cause I want to see Norman once again.  
- Keep it up. We don't get a lot of fangirls after all.  
- Is it? - Pretended that I was surprised. - Nah, I don't think so. After those words, we busted out in laughter.  
In fact, it's very unfortunate, that the only TWD fan expo already had been held.  
I'd also wish, that there could be a Sherlock-expo, because of Benedict Cumberbatch!

Near Norman was a good row, but I wasn't afraid of waiting. Excitement grew in me, and my legs started shaking, and the row got smaller, the more excitement I felt, but I didn't show Simon that.

I was pretty close to Norman already when standing in the queue. This much excitement made me bite my lower lip.  
After a few minutes, which felt like hours, it was my turn.  
- Hey Norman, - I said, - and shortly after gained courage to speak again. I would like to tell you, that you are a wonderful actor, photographer and man. You're also very beautiful…. So... Thank you for everything! - And after those words he hugged me tightly.  
Oh my god. It smelled so delicious! I had to focus not to faint. Just – just don't faint!  
- Thank you for the kind words, - he smiled at me.  
While he wrote his autograph, I took a quite glance back at Simon, and he smiled.  
- Can I take a picture with you? - I asked Norman  
- Sure!  
We took a photo, and then it was Simon's turn. I've noticed, that he whispered something to Norman. They both seemed to agree on what was whispered and smiled at each other, then Norman grabbed a security guy and again something was whispered to _him_. The guard nodded and came to me, asked me walk along. I asked where, and the answer I got was: To Norman's room. I threw a question mark-look at Simon, but he just smiled and nodded encouragingly.

The room where I'd been escorted to was neither big nor small – medium, I'd say, with a lovely couch, a bar and plenty of open space.  
- Wait here. Norman and your friend will soon arrive, - the guard said and left me.  
I had time to reflect on what just happened. Standing in the middle of the room my thoughts kept bringing me back to: _What the fuck?__  
_I sat down on the couch and closed my eyes. Thoughts spinning very fast, and still nothing was happening.

Later on I heard the steps. My guess was, that it'd be Simon, and I was right. He'd been escorted by the same guard as me. I tried to deduct something from Simon's expression, but I couldn't...  
He also sat down on the couch next to me.  
And there we sat not saying one word. I tried to formulate the questions in my mind, but I'd still just open my mouth and ask whatever. No sound got spread from my throat...  
- Simon what have you _done_? Why are we _here_? What the hell is _this_? - Finally I got all questions out in a rush.  
Simon just started to laugh. I did not expect this reaction, and it actually disappointed me a little.

- You will see, and you will enjoy it! - He smiled mischievously.  
- Oh c'mon! Is it so hard to tell?!  
- If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise.  
- What surprise? - I was completely troubled by it.  
- You will see...

We didn't wait long, before we heard more footsteps, and witnessed Norman enter the room. He smiled at both of us, but when he looked at me, his facial expression changed. I got a strange look, which even send shivers through my body.  
- You want a drink? - He asked.  
- Sure, - Simon answered.  
- Have wine? - I asked hopefully. He nodded and went to the bar to pour some drinks.  
When they were done we all sat next to each other with drinks and chatted.  
From time to time Simon and Norman looked and smiled at each other. It started to irritate me.  
_I can't__believe,__I__'m sitting __and__talking with__Norman__Fucking__Reedus__! __My best__friend has made__some sort of__agreement__with him__, __damn__it!__I want to know,__what__they're__up to__!_

And soon enough I found out that._  
_Simon excused himself and went to the toilet, which means Norman and I were alone.  
He embraced me over the shoulders, don't know if it was intentionally or not. He noticed that I was much tensed.  
- Relax, - he said gently. - You're too tensed… Let me massage your shoulders.  
I didn't say a word, but turned my back to him and let the massage begin with those wonderful and strong hands. Eventually, my body gave up its fight and relaxed, I closed my eyes and enjoyed it.  
I felt his hot breath on my neck, and it sent a pleasant thrill through my body. He knew I loved it and immediately began gently, slowly and teasingly to kiss my neck. His hot breath and kisses on my neck turned me on. When he found my spot, he started to suck a little, and I moaned: Norm…  
My mind went completely empty. It was a possession of the desire to have Norman here and now, touching me. To me it didn't matter whether Simon would see it or not. The passion was completely over me.  
I turned a little and reached his lips with mine. Our kissing got stronger and more powerful and got almost aggressive but passionate. It drove me crazy, that Norman gently sucked at my lower lip. It turned me so much on.  
We ended up both laying on the couch; I on top of him without letting go of one another's kiss.  
- Wow, slow down girl, - he laughed through the kisses.  
Then I heard another laugh and stopped the kissing, lifted up my head, and there stood Simon with a fun and puzzled facial expression. I blushed immediately and already wanted to apologize, but within a few seconds my mind tied all the glances and finally I said:  
- Simon you bastard! - All three of us died from laughter. - I can't ... Ha, ha... I can't believe that... Fuck! - I laughing hard.  
Norman stood up and gave Simon a real man-hug and smiled: We did it, bro.  
All that laughing nearly tore up my belly, so while I restored my breath I asked: Simon, tell me, how you came up with all of this.  
- Well, it's all very simple, - Norman said. - He asked me to tease you, and I did that.  
- I know all of your weaknesses, so I wanted to see how much you could be able to resist, - Simon interrupted him. - To make it short, everything went the way I planned, he grinned.

I felt very confused. Simon, my best friend, I know him very well, but I did not expect, that he would ever be able to do things like this! That's why I didn't do anything out of reaching out my tongue after him.

The rest of the day I felt disturbed, and tried not to think about what just had happened, because the more I thought of Norman kissing my neck the more turned on I got.  
The most painful episode was to say goodbye, because it appeared that Norman won't be here tomorrow at the last day of Comic-Con. With tears in my eyes I strongly embraced him a goodbye.  
- Can I have hope for that we meet someday again? - I asked hopefully.  
- Hope, an idiot's mother, - Norman said. - But you can believe, because who knows, maybe someday I'll see you again, darling.  
He led us to the exit and I once again, the last time, hugged him and said: Goodbye Norman!  
- Bye, babe, - He smiled, and I went. Simon said goodbye too and followed me

Laying, at home, in my bed I realized, that I probably won't feel his body next to me, his soft hands caressing my body, his passionate kisses again...

_Ah__, __I should give__everything,__I can to__regain__that moment__ and __those__kisses__...  
_  
With these thoughts I felt, that I failed and busted into tears. I cried, because my body desperately wanted Norman, because I'm hungering for him. With tears in my eyes and with such thoughts I fell asleep… a disturbed sleep.

_*__Lithuanian Starbucks._


End file.
